My Star
Lyrics Hangul= 셀 수 없이 많은 별들 밤하늘 가득 메우듯 나도 모를 그 어느 순간 내 안에 수놓아진 별 you’re my star 아무리 봐도 넌 유일무이한걸 그 어떤 말로도 다 표현 못 해 무엇도 비교 못 해 Look at that look at that (ay) That’s amazing 오로지 하나뿐인 넌 빛이 나는 masterpiece 눈부시게 날 비춰 살아있게 만들어 너라는 세상 속에서 아무것도 없던 깊은 어둠에 너란 빛이 나를 존재하게 해 모든 것을 감싸 끌어안아 You are the only one 반짝이는 my star my star my star my star star my star my star star star 22-dec. Let’s walk up the night sky 멀지않아 너와의 거리가 너의 밝기는 1등성 ay 어딜 가든 하늘 위 나는 기분 너의 자리는 1등석 예약 Reservation My film in the change Crave affection 너 빼곤 잿빛 기대돼 내일이 막상 널 보면 머릿속은 백지장 느낌이 와 너라면 love of my life 운명 같아 눈길이 닿는 순간 I can’t control my mind You are my shining star I wanna be where you are 오로지 하나뿐인 넌 빛이 나는 masterpiece 눈부시게 날 비춰 살아있게 만들어 너라는 세상 속에서 아무것도 없던 깊은 어둠에 너란 빛이 나를 존재하게 해 모든 것을 감싸 끌어안아 You are the only one 반짝이는 my star 영원할 것만 같던 저 별들도 어느샌가 빛을 잃어 되돌릴 수 없어 anymore But every time I breathe 내 가슴이 뛰고 있단 걸 너로 인해 느껴지는 걸 I wanna be your love 아무것도 없던 깊은 어둠에 너란 빛이 나를 존재하게 해 모든 것을 감싸 끌어안아 You are the only one 반짝이는 my star my star my star my star star my star my star star my star my star |-| Romanization= sel su eopshi maneun byeoldeul bamhaneul gadeuk meudeut nado moreul geu eoneu sungan nae ane sunoajin byeol you’re my star amuri bwado neon yuilmehangeol geu eotteon mallodo da pyohyeon mot hae mueotto bigyo mot hae Look at that look at that (ay) That’s amazing oroji hanappunin neon bichi naneun masterpiece nunbushige nal bichweo saraitge mandeureo neoraneun sesang sogeseo amugeotto eobtteon gipeun eodume neoran bichi nareul jonjaehage hae modeun geoseul gamssa kkeureoana You are the only one banjagineun my star my star my star my star star my star my star star star 22-dec. Let’s walk up the night sky meoljiana neowaye georiga neoye bakgineun ildeungseong ay eodil gadeun haneul wi naneun gibun neoye jarineun ildeungseok yeyak Reservation My film in the change Crave affection neo ppaegon jaetbit gidaedwae naeiri maksang neol bomyeon meorissogeun baekjijang neukkimi wa neoramyeon love of my life unmyeong gata nungiri danneun sungan I can’t control my mind You are my shining star I wanna be where you are oroji hanappunin neon bichi naneun masterpiece nunbushige nal bichweo saraitge mandeureo neoraneun sesang sogeseo amugeotto eobtteon gipeun eodume neoran bichi nareul jonjaehage hae modeun geoseul gamssa kkeureoana You are the only one banjagineun my star yeongweonal geonman gatdeon jeo byeoldeuldo eoneusaenga bicheul ileo doedollil su eopseo anymore But every time I breathe nae gaseumi ttwigo ittan geol neoro inae neukkyeojineun geol I wanna be your love amugeotto eobtteon gipeun eodume neoran bichi nareul jonjaehage hae modeun geoseul gamssa kkeureoana You are the only one banjagineun my star my star my star my star star my star my star star my star my star |-| English= Innumerable stars Like they’re filling the night sky Without realizing it, one moment A star was embroidered in me you’re my star In every way, you’re unique There are no words to express it all It can’t be compared to anything Look at that look at that (ay) That’s amazing Only one You’re a shining masterpiece Blindingly shine on me You make me live In the world that is you In the deep darkness that had nothing The light that is you makes me exist Embrace and hug everything You are the only one, my shining star My star my star my star star My star my star star star 22-dec. Let’s walk up the night sky It’s not far the distance between you Your brightness is the 1st magnitude star Wherever I go, it feels like flying in the sky Your seat is 1st class, reserved Reservation My film in the change Crave affection Ashy color except for you Anticipating tomorrow When I see you, my mind becomes a blank paper I can feel it if it’s you, love of my life It’s like fate when I see it I can’t control my mind You are my shining star I wanna be where you are Only one You’re a shining masterpiece Blindingly shine on me You make me live In the world that is you In the deep darkness that had nothing The light that is you makes me exist Embrace and hug everything You are the only one, my shining star What seemed like would be forever Even those stars soon lose their light You can’t restore it anymore But every time I breathe That my heart is beating I can’t feel it through you I wanna be your love In the deep darkness that had nothing The light that is you makes me exist Embrace and hug everything You are the only one, my shining star My star my star my star star My star my star star star My star my star Category:Korean Releases Category:Discography Category:White Wind Category:Singles Category:2019 Releases Category:4Season Category:4colors Category:4Season Category:2019 Releases Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:Singles Category:White Wind